leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-5259099-20131126080409/@comment-9705522-20131203112000
the base damage on her q got gutted, yes. but now it works with lichs bane. it still is a bit weaker, but considering the even lower mana cost, the ad scaling, and of course the reduced cooldown on hit, it actually gets worse. the projectile speed doesnt help either. and in the end, the damage difference is not as huge as it could be. although, the mixed damage part might help. since people get scaling armor and nidalee usually doesnt buy a whole bunch of armor pen. on ap nidalee, its weaker. on ad nidalee, its waaaay stronger. a bit too strong. yes, her base ad got reduced. by 9 ad late game. now considering you get 22 extra magic damage, which is also magic damage, which makes it harder to counter in case of ad nidalee, that doesnt do much. considering the added ad ratio, its in fact not a good thing. "all you can do is autoattack" yup. well, you can also throw a spear here and there and hope that they go invisible, but thats mostly it. but that is a good thing. her laning is bad, which is of course a trade off for her late game. same thing as kassadin. giving her a better laning, while not really weakening her isnt a good idea. most self targetted heals? well, most self targetted heals dont have a 0.6 per ap and 10% missing hp ratio. also, every self heal that i can think off is on melee characters with weak laning who need that to survive. not a strong ranged character who doesnt need it. or a champion who has high hp costs and is all about self healing. and those heals again, dont scale. did i like the shred while it was a 40% aoe shred? one that is linked to a trap and rarely hits anyone during a teamfight? one that you couldnt get on demand? yes. yes i did. yes, she cant use abilities while ccd. but here is the thing. if she is ccd now, she has to first switch to cougar form and press w. requires good timing. then you can just switch while ccd and mash the crap outta the w key. and the damage reduction might be a splitsecond, but thats enough to reduce the damage from syndras ult while being ccd. ad nidalee is in an optimal spot. what you are suggesting is a buff that has never been seen before. like, with this youd not just push her over the edge, youd bring her to a level beyond that of release diana. or bug fix rengar. her q has a 0.3-0.6 ratio while human. yes. but it applies onhits, and has an ad scaling. for ap, it got weaker. once she gets lichs bane though its kinda not so much weaker. her cougar form q got significantly stronger. 0.9 harldy is a lot of damage? yeaaaah. as soon as the target is below 50% its 0.6 and rising. it got even better as an execute. although, while you did reduce a few problematic things, you introduced new ones, massively overbuffed ad nidalee (you basically pulled a reverse-urgot), and you overloaded her kit. now, lets look at ap nidalee for a sec, ok? her poke got weaker, but even more spammable and easier to hit. and for that its not a lot weaker. her laning became immensely stronger, to the point where its actually one of the best lanings now. now she also brings a crapton of utility to the team. only good thing is that the heal is selftargetted, but in exchange you made it much stronger. and more toxic. because now you are facing someone who is like kayle damage wise, except also with good poke, no requirement of an active ability, a very strong melee form, teamwide utility, traps, and so on. its not a good template. its a bad one. the problem doesnt lie in the numbers, it lies in the kit. but i suppose you will somehow deny that too. edit: regarding your "toxic champions". trynda isnt. easy to deal with. a nuisance when splitpushing, but not toxic. nasus isnt. again, easy to deal with. get qss/cleanse/pick lucian. kite him all day. teemo however is. frikkin mushrooms everywhere, and now you cant even deshroom the bloody map. ill give you that.